Douceurs Estivales
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Parce qu'en été, on oublie souvent qu'au-delà de la chaleur assommante et des nuits étoilées, le temps comme les mœurs peuvent aussi être doux... (Event d'été 2019 du Forum Francophone MHA - Présence de personnages spoilers - 4 thèmes, 4 OS - Thème 3 : Tomber la chemise)
1. 1 - Les pieds dans l'eau

Bonjour, Bonsoir ! Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fiction ^^.

De retour avec un recueil écrit pour l'**Event d'été 2019 du Forum Francophone MHA**, visant à écrire sur 4 thèmes (1 thème, un OS), réalisé par nos incroyables modérateurs !

Je voulais écrire un texte court, avec pour objectif moins de 1000 mots, afin de ne pas prendre trop de retard sur mes autres écrits (c'est pas comme si j'étais pas régulière dans mes publications /bam/). Aussi, je m'essaie à nouveau au fluff, à mille lieux de mon domaine de prédilection qu'est le drama, pardon d'avance :').

Sinon, je n'ai pas encore fait béta ce texte, j'ai essayé de me relire mais je m'excuse quand même s'il y a des fautes.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi ajouter d'autres... donc je vous laisse découvrir ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Résumé :** Parce qu'en été, on oublie souvent qu'au-delà de la chaleur assommante et des nuits étoilées, le temps comme les mœurs peuvent aussi être doux... (Event d'été 2019 - Personnages spoilers !)

_**/!\ Présence de personnages spoilers !**_

* * *

**Douceurs Estivales**

* * *

_Thème 1 : Les pieds dans l'eau_

* * *

Le cœur lui cognant avec force contre les côtes, la petite fille prit une profonde inspiration. Dans le creux de son estomac s'était logée une boule étrange, un mélange d'angoisse et d'appréhension car devant elle s'offrait l'inconnu, le tout savamment saupoudré d'un soupçon de joie et d'excitation pour la même raison.

Le regard perdu sur les vaguelettes qui s'échouaient en écume sur le sable fin, elle déglutit, rentrant un peu plus la tête dans les épaules avant de refermer ses doigts sur les pans de sa robe d'un bleu aussi pâle que le ciel. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'elle ressentait, mais bien quelque chose de totalement nouveau. _De l'émerveillement._

Dans ses oreilles se jouait la mélodie des remous de l'eau couplé au chant des mouettes. Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle sursauta ainsi presque quand une voix douce et chaleureuse prononça soudain son nom sur sa droite.

\- Eri.

Une main vint se poser avec tendresse sur sa frêle épaule et la dite Eri, ses longs cheveux claires ondulant avec lenteur au gré du vent marin, se ratatina un peu sur elle-même.

\- Eri, reprit la voix, résonant à présent pas très loin de son oreille, tel un murmure d'encouragement qui n'était réservé qu'à elle seule.

La fillette bascula lentement la tête sur le côté, pour tomber bientôt nez à nez avec le visage rondelet et constellé de tâches de rousseurs de Midoriya Izuku.

Le visage de _Deku_.

_Son héros. _

Les traits de celui qui l'avait sauvé, celui qui lui avait offert une seconde vie, un second souffle, des lendemains nouveaux, joyeux et lumineux, ainsi que des rencontres qui lui avaient offert tant de douceur et d'amour qu'elle n'avait, fut un temps, plus su où donner de la tête, qu'elle avait secrètement eu peur que tout ne s'arrête de but en blanc, sans prévenir. Le héros qu'elle admirait tant qui lui avait tendu la main quand les aiguilles de son horloge avaient depuis longtemps stoppé leur course. A l'heure du jour, elle avait chassé au loin les ténèbres qui l'avaient si longtemps enchaînée à une vie de tourment pour profiter de ces jours meilleurs.

Deku lui offrit un sourire, un de ceux qui avaient le don de lui gonfler la poitrine, avant de poursuivre sur le même ton :

\- On peut arrêter si tu veux ? On peut construire des châteaux de sable ici, avec Lumillion.

L'enfant ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle s'empressa de secouer la tête. Lumillion attendait un peu plus loin, en retrait, assis auprès d'Aizawa, un sourire rayonnant placardé sur la figure.

Le sourire de Deku s'agrandit, découvrant ses dents blanches. Ses boucles sombres lui retombaient parfois devant les cils.

\- Alors tu veux qu'on y aille ensemble ?

Ses prunelles s'illuminèrent de mille feux à l'entente de cette dernière phrase et, comme muée par une force extérieure à la sienne, elle plongea sa main menue dans celle caleuse, plus grande et chaude de Izuku.

Pendue à cette unique prise comme à une bouée de sauvetage, Eri s'avança la première vers cette étendue d'eau qu'elle avait depuis toujours rêvé de voir et de toucher de ses doigts.

Quand bien même la peur lui avait d'abord noué le ventre, quand bien même elle avait gardé pour elle lors du trajet, assise sagement dans la voiture, qu'elle avait en réalité encore un peu peur de s'aventurer au-delà des murs de l'école, dorénavant elle se sentait pleinement en sécurité.

Sous les éclats de rire de son voisin, elle accéléra le pas, enchaînant maintenant les foulées, le cœur palpitant, les yeux rivés sur cet horizon se teintant peu à peu de vermeille.

Lorsque ses pieds s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau, Eri laissa éclater sa joie.

Profitant pour barboter dans l'eau salée avec cette présence rassurante à ses côtés, elle se moquait bien que les rebords sa robe soient maintenant trempés à force d'éclabousser Deku à répétition. Elle était tout simplement fière d'elle d'avoir osé demander à Monsieur Aizawa d'aller à la mer.

Alors que des larmes de bonheur dévalaient en torrent ses joues rebondie, Eri ne s'était jamais sentie aussi légère, aussi libre.

_Aussi heureuse._


	2. 2 - A l'aube - Au crépuscule

Bonjour/bonsoir ! Comment ça va ? ^^ De retour pour la publication du second One Shot de l'Event d'été !

J'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à me décider pour le choix du scénario ; j'avais trop d'idées pour pleins de personnages mais, étrangement, les premiers jets restaient indéfiniment inachevés. Donc je me suis dit "Heyyyy, Molly ! ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas écrit de KiriKami, tu sais !". (Et je me suis intérieurement fait la réflexion que le prochain chapitre d'A l'ombre de tes yeux attendait encore que je le termine... *soupire*) Mais je me rend compte qu'écrire du fluff... c'est compliqué (-TwT-)...

Bref ! Je remercie toujours autant **Blue Aaren** pour sa correction éclaires (tu es incroyable, comme d'habitude) ! Merci également pour les reviews et les follows. Promis, j'y répondrai tout bientôt ! (ce retard monstre que j'ai, omg... orz)

Je... vous laisse avec cette nouvelle lecture ?

A très vite ! Gros bisous !

* * *

**Rating :** K

**Pairing :** Kirishima Eijirou x Kaminari Denki

* * *

_Thème 2 : A l'aube/Au crépuscule_

* * *

Étendu sur le dos dans ce lit aux draps clairs, Eijirou bailla. Les derniers relents de fatigue s'évanouissaient doucement. Il s'accorda encore quelques secondes pour émerger, avant de jeter par automatisme un coup d'œil par-delà la fenêtre. Dehors, le ciel se peignait de couleurs flamboyantes ; d'orange, d'une pointe de jaune, et, déjà, d'un doux dégradé de bleu.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit les premiers piaillements des oiseaux, ainsi que de rares bruits de circulation une flopée d'étages en contrebas.

Depuis tout petit, Kirishima Eijirou avait toujours aimé l'aube.

Ce moment de la journée, éphémère tel les faibles battements des ailes d'un papillon, si particulier, calme et serein, où ce qui l'entourait semblait s'éveiller d'un profond sommeil. Cet instant spécifique, similaire à une fleur qui éclot seulement à la venue du printemps, chassant le froid de l'hiver pour permettre à la flore et à la verdure de reprendre leurs droits sur le blanc tapis de neige, où l'univers entier paraissait retrouver un souffle de vie.

Pourtant, depuis quelques années seulement, ce dit moment de la journée était devenu son préféré.

Allongé sur le dos, un soupire d'aise lui traversa les lèvres. Ses brillantes prunelles rubis glissèrent avec lenteur sur sa droite, atterrissant bientôt sur la silhouette de l'homme allongé à ses côtés, le visage à moitié enfoui dans l'oreiller, la respiration paisible. Le bout des doigts de Kirishima vint se perdre dans cette chevelure blonde, où se reflétaient les reflets orangés des rayons du soleil. Des mèches dorées retombaient en cascade devant ses yeux. Son torse se levait pour s'affaisser à chaque nouvelle inspiration.

Lorsque le jeune homme se mit soudain à onduler légèrement, semblant juger dans l'inconscience que sa place dans le lit n'était plus assez confortable pour qu'il y reste, Eijirou craignit presque de l'avoir réveillé.

Il l'aimait. Infiniment.

Son cœur enfla presque douloureusement dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois que cette réalisation le frappait.

Il aimait Kaminari Denki.

Celui qui avait auparavant été son ami le plus proche, capable de rire à n'importe quelle blague un peu bête ou qui venait parfois empiéter dans sa chambre d'internat pour jouer à des jeux vidéos jusqu'à plus d'heure.

Celui qui avait été son confident, à qui il avait divulgué la moindre de ses pensées.

Denki était un homme, un vrai.

Eijirou aimait plus qu'il n'avait un jour cru possible cet homme qui à présent partageait ses nuits comme ses lendemains, qui épousait avec tendresse ses joies comme ses peines, qui embrassait du bout de ses lèvres rosées le moindre de ses rires et essuyait de mots d'amour à demi-murmurés les larmes qui menaçaient de sillonner ses joues. Cet homme, un peu trop naïf, un peu trop généreux comme un peu trop idiot, qui malgré les années passées ensemble, malgré leur carrière respective de héros où le risque s'était depuis longtemps imposé comme le synonyme de leur quotidien et qui empiétait parfois sur les heures qu'ils espéraient passer côte à côte, au chaud, dans leur petit cocon de confort, ne manquait pas de le surprendre, parvenait toujours à lui rendre le sourire quand le monde semblait décidé à se retourner contre lui.

Le roux détailla un à un les grains de beauté présents sur ses bras et ses épaules ; de merveilleuses constellations piquetant sa peau d'albâtre, qui caramélisait harmonieusement sous les rayons ambrés du soleil levant. Il les connaissait par cœur après y avoir déposé mille et un baisers, pouvait redessiner, les paupières closes, les courbes de ce corps svelte, cette musculature déliée, les fossettes aux coins de sa bouche. Il pouvait peindre dans ses songes un tableau aux couleurs de son sourire.

Denki était son contraire comme son complémentaire. La pièce manquante à son puzzle. La lumière dans son obscurité, la douceur qu'il recherchait tant après une intervention brutale, quand l'envers du décor de son métier devenait trop sombre.

Dans ces rares cas, Denki n'avait qu'à refermer ses bras autour de lui pour qu'Eijirou oublie ce qui l'avait rendu si abattu.

Il était _parfait_.

Un grognement s'éleva dans l'air de la chambre, suivi par l'éclat d'une voix rendue rauque par le sommeil :

\- Eijirou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Viens dormir, il est trop tôt.

Le roux sourit, s'avançant aussitôt vers lui pour coller son front au sien.

\- Je suis là, s'entendit-il dire.

Et ainsi, sans troubler davantage la beauté de l'instant, Eijirou ferma à nouveau les yeux, glissant ses doigts rugueux dans ceux longilignes de Denki avant de humer le parfum de son shampooing.

Depuis tout petit, Kirishima Eijirou aimait l'aube.

Pourtant, cela ne faisait que depuis quelques années seulement, que depuis que Kaminari Denki partageait sa vie, que ce moment de la journée était devenu son préféré.


	3. 3 - Tomber la chemise

Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? ^^

Il est tard à l'heure où je publie cet OS, certes, mais j'ai préféré le faire avant d'oublier (car demain est un autre jour et que je me connais xD). D'ailleurs, j'ai complètement abandonné l'idée d'écrire un texte de moins de 1000 mots, ça n'a cessé de s'allonger ^^' (Mais je pense qu'on peut me pardonner pour cette fois ? Oui ? Non ? Peut-être ? *tousse*)

Que dire de ce texte... si ce n'est que je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai pu faire pour pondre un truc pareil x) ? Je préviens, c'est un pari que je me suis imposée à moi-même : écrire du tendancieux (Parce que le thème s'y prêtait bien, il faut l'avouer xD. Merci Momo pour ce Joker qui m'a sauvé la mise haha !) Et non, si jamais la question se voit posée, je n'écrirai pas de scène au-delà de ça. J'ai essayé d'insérer de l'humour afin que ça passe plus facilement, mais si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, s'il vous plait ne lisez pas éwè. Loin de moi l'idée de vous forcer.

Sur ce, merci pour vos commentaires (j'y répondrai au plus vite, promis o/) et merci à la correction éclaire de **Blue Aaren**, tu es incroyable !

Je vous fais des bisous et à tout bientôt :* !

* * *

**Pairing :** Kirishima Eijirou x Kaminari Denki

**Rating :** ... Je pense qu'on peut dire T

* * *

_Thème 3 : Tomber la chemise_

* * *

Kaminari Denki était bisexuel.

Il le savait avec certitude depuis ses dernières années de collège, au cours desquelles il avait remarqué que ses yeux, en plus de se balader allègrement sur les courbes des filles de son école, s'attardaient également souvent sur les épaules carrées et les bustes des garçons commençant doucement à gagner en muscles.

Il était bi, en effet ; c'était, du haut de ses seize ans, un fait indéniable qu'il assumait parfaitement et clamait avec joie, ainsi qu'une cause qu'il défendait corps et âme avec fierté, le poing fermé, ancré solidement sur le cœur.

Pourtant, s'il devait se montrer honnête, il admettrait s'intéresser davantage aux silhouettes sveltes et voluptueuses des demoiselles de son âge. Jamais n'avait-il sincèrement ressenti l'envie de débuter une histoire d'amour avec un garçon ni même vraiment pensé à en embrasser un - fallait-il surtout avouer qu'aucun de ceux qu'il avait connu à l'époque n'avait réussi à piquer un tant soit peu son intérêt. Ils s'étaient tous montrés sympas, certes, avaient par ailleurs été de bons potes dont il avait eu grand mal à s'éloigner lors de son entrée à Yuei, notamment. S'il avait trouvé certains d'entre eux plutôt pas mal (... D'accord, peut-être un peu plus que _"pas mal"_, il ne pouvait le nier. Hormis que ce détail sans importance pouvait être aisément outrepassé) cela n'en était resté qu'à un stade de simple attirance physique sans espoir ni envie de lendemain.

Cependant, en ce jour où le soleil n'épargnait personne, c'était bien la première fois de son existence que Denki remettait sérieusement en question ses préférences. Au point de passer d'un extrême à l'autre ; de _"Admettons, oui. Il y a de quoi se rincer l'œil sous ce bel uniforme"_ à _"Eh, en fait j'aime peut-être un peu plus les mecs que ce que je pensais ! Les pectoraux et la taille en "v", c'est rrrh~!"_

Et pour cause.

Ses prunelles mordorées quittèrent momentanément les exercices de mathématiques étalés sur la table basse devant lui, pour venir arpenter centimètre carré par centimètre carré le corps sculpté de son ami et camarade de classe, Kirishima Eijirou ; lequel, au beau milieu d'une séance intensive d'études, s'était retrouvé torse nu pour le plus grand plaisir (ou malheur, au choix, la balance de ses émotions hésitait encore entre s'il nageait dans le bonheur ou subissait la pire des tortures) du blondinet. La raison ? Très simple. Ils mourraient l'un comme l'autre de chaud sous la chaleur étouffante et moite de ce mois d'Août - _Bah tiens ! Comme si son cerveau n'était pas déjà suffisamment en mort cérébrale comme ça, il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche en se désapant, lui !_

Denki se retenait de crier au scandale.

Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait explicitement pensé que les vêtements un peu larges que portait régulièrement Eijirou lorsqu'ils étaient à l'internat étaient un véritable gâchis sur son corps de dieu grec. Ni non plus comme s'il s'était déjà surpris à reluquer le bonbon pour les yeux qu'était son buste mis à découvert par le peu de tissu que composait le haut de son costume de héros.

Absolument pas.

Enfin, peut-être juste une fois ou deux...? Ou dix ? Ou quinze ? Ou bien - _Stop !_ _Temps. Mort._

On arrête les frais, son côté rationnel reprenait dorénavant les commandes. Au programme : se concentrer sur la cible, virer au loin le reste, et décocher un sourire solaire comme il savait le faire. Voilà, il ferait ça. Compter jusqu'à trois, reprendre son souffle et sortir de ses pensées. Parfait, bien joué. Il se trouvait génial.

Évidemment, il avait pris pour argent comptant que cela fonctionnerait comme sur des roulettes, que le fait de redescendre de son orbite suffirait à lui faire reprendre contenance et lui permettrait de garder ensuite les pieds sur terre... Dieu seul savait qu'il avait envie de rire de son côté naïf.

Assurément que ça allait coincer quelque part ; c'était écrit dans les astres, inscrit dans la roche ! Il s'appelait Kaminari Denki, après tout ; l'homme dont la malchance avait malin plaisir à suivre comme son ombre.

Ce fut donc à cet instant précis que chacune des galaxies présentes dans l'univers décida d'un commun accord de braquer contre lui son concentré de pure mauvaise foi.

Fichu karma.

Kaminari vit une perle de transpiration tracer son bout de chemin le long du cou du roux, démarrant de son cuir chevelu pour se perdre à la naissance de son épaule. Brûlant de l'intérieur comme un volcan en éruption, il déglutit avec difficulté, espérant ainsi calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur tambourinant tels des coups de massue contre les os de sa cage thoracique. Contre son gré, son regard se mit à valser intensément sur les dénivelés des muscles roulant en harmonie sous la peau de miel du rouge, sur les creux formés par ses clavicules, sur sa pomme d'Adam qui remontait pour redescendre à chaque nouvelle déglutition...

Denki avait besoin d'une douche froide. _Très froide._

Oh, aujourd'hui était visiblement le jour où il se redécouvrait bi jusqu'à la moelle épinière. Du genre : _vraiment, vraiment très_ bi. _Supra, ultra_ bi. _"Mayday ! Mayday ! J'ai envie de faire tellement de choses à ces abdominaux !"_ bi.

Il se donna une gifle mentale, passant assurément par tous les stades possibles de rouge en une minute top chrono. Imaginer des scénarios impliquant du chocolat fondant - _beaucoup_ de chocolat fondant - ou de la chantilly - _très_ savoureuse - n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu de sa vie.

_Pas du tout_ la meilleure idée.

Dans un coin de sa tête encore doté de libre arbitre, sa raison maudissait son cerveau pour oser penser à ce genre de choses pas nettes en plein milieu d'une séance intensive d'études. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci l'envoya poliment balader en lui sommant d'aller plutôt s'adresser à ses hormones en ébullition parées à multiples éventualités ; comme par exemple celle d'un tango allongé particulièrement endiablé dans l'intimité de cette chambre.

Kaminari se mit une vraie gifle, cette fois. Geste impulsif qu'il regretta aussitôt quand sa joue meurtrie s'enflamma brusquement d'une vive douleur, et quand son oreille fut vrillée d'un sifflement strident. Mais ce qui le fit surtout regretter son geste fut l'air aussi interloqué que perplexe que lui renvoya Kirishima - _Génial._ _Vraiment._

Ce dernier marqua une brève pause, puis pouffa, faisant rouler le long de sa gorge sa voix grave - _Oh, si grave..._ se fit intérieurement la réflexion Denki, lequel était au bout du rouleau et se questionnait quant à savoir s'il n'était pas préférable pour lui de s'épargner davantage de souffrances psychologiques en choisissant de sauter à pieds joints par la fenêtre ouverte.

\- Mec, c'est la première fois que je vois des maths désespérer autant quelqu'un.

L'adolescent à l'Alter électrique se retint d'attraper son vis-à-vis par les épaules - puisqu'il n'avait pas de tee shirt, _duh_ ! _Évidemment !_ \- et de le secouer. Le secouer très fort. Jusqu'à ce que la pièce finisse par tomber. Connaissant l'adversaire de l'autre côté du ring sur le bout des doigts, Kaminari se savait être ce que l'on pourrait appeler un grand rêveur. S'il ne lui décochait pas un direct du droit en s'époumonant en prime d'un _"Je veux ton corps dans tous les sens du terme !"_, il était persuadé que le jeune homme en face de lui ne saisirait pas.

Résigné, le blond demeurait néanmoins aussi dégoûté que frustré.

Primo, parce que Eijirou était un imbécile qui n'avait pour ainsi dire pas les yeux placés correctement en face des trous - fallait-il admettre que le blondin ne se privait pas de lorgner avec une avidité certaine la qualité de la marchandise. Secondo, parce que Denki avait beau être un flirt sur pattes qui collectionnait davantage de refus que de rencards, jamais ses avances ne s'étaient faites ignorées de la sorte. Et tersio, le dernier argument mais pas le moindre, car Kirishima Eijirou était ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de rêve éveillé ; trop sexy pour que Kaminari réussisse à se concentrer un minimum sur ces foutus problèmes de maths qui lui empoisonnaient la vie depuis maintenant une bonne heure - oui, c'était un argument tout à fait valide _et_ valable pour lui ! N'en déplaise à d'autres, il se justifiait comme il pouvait.

Au bord du gouffre, le blondinet abandonna purement et simplement l'idée de lui faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il lui menait la vie dure par sa simple existence sur cette maudite planète. Au lieu de quoi, il préféra laisser son front retomber contre le bois de la table basse autour de laquelle ils étaient assis avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, gémissant modiquement ses tourments hormonaux comme sentimentaux.

\- Tu ne comprends rien...

Les paupières fermées, il put presque voir Eijirou acquiescer quand il admit :

\- Bah évidemment ! Je suis complètement paumé moi, devant tous ces calculs incompréhensibles. Mec, je ne savais pas que des maths pouvaient être aussi compliqués ! Et Bakugou qui n'a même pas voulu nous aider à les terminer, c'était loin d'être viril de nous abandonner comme ça !

Kaminari ironisa :

\- On était sans doute une cause perdue pour lui... Ça ne servait à rien de mettre plus d'efforts à essayer de nous insérer des infos dans le crâne, il a préféré plier bagages.

Un bref éclat de rire vint emplir le calme de la pièce, envoyant son cœur faire une embardée de plusieurs centaines de mètres vers les cieux. Le son était doux, apaisant malgré sa voix rauque, et fit naître des nuées de papillons dansant la salsa dans son ventre.

Denki remercia silencieusement le ciel d'être assis, car ses genoux s'étaient métamorphosés en gelée.

_Bordel._

Il éluda finalement cela d'un revers de main imaginaire, préférant se focaliser sur le sujet de leur discussion ; à savoir la violence avec laquelle ils s'étaient tous les deux faits refouler par leur camarade de classe.

Denki se souvenait dans les moindres détails du moment où le blond cendré avait décidé de se désintéresser totalement d'eux. Une réaction en fanfare, comme attendue de sa réputation explosive.

Des cris, une expression de fureur et de pur dédain ornant ses traits rectilignes, puis une porte qui claque violemment. Ainsi, la tornade humaine prénommée Bakugou Katsuki s'était élancée vers d'autres horizons, délaissant dans son sillage deux pauvres âmes en peine destinées à tomber sous le poids des chiffres et des inconnues.

Denki décolla son front douloureux de la surface boisée de la table basse pour revenir sur Eijirou. Celui-ci s'était armé d'une moue boudeuse qui lui remontait légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Seigneur, en plus d'être canon, il était aussi adorable qu'un ours en peluche. Denki avait envie de lui faire un gros câlin. _"Et pas qu'un câlin~."_ ronronna une voix suave au creux de son oreille qu'il fut le seul à entendre, tandis que s'imposait sous ses paupières l'image très tentatrice d'un coulis de fraise sur un buste aux muscles saillants. Denki s'agaça et la recadra d'un "Tais-toi, cerveau !"... Jusqu'à réaliser qu'il venait juste de dire cette réplique à voix haute.

_Su-per._

Après un silence interminable, au cours duquel l'électrique se contenta simplement de compter les secondes durant lesquelles sa manie de parler tout seul se faisait juger, Eijirou demanda sur un ton inquiet :

\- Dis, t'es sûr que ça va mec ? T'es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure, ça m'inquiète.

Kaminari retroussa le nez, il n'avait même plus la force de rejeter sur lui son énervement. À choisir, il était préférable pour lui de s'outrer d'avoir affaire à un tel énergumène et de continuer de flirter avec ses fantasmes qui demeureraient à jamais inassouvis.

\- Sache qu'il y a des jours comme ça, Kiri', où un homme doit se remettre en question, énonça l'électrique sur un ton solennel, à la suite d'une poignée de secondes de réflexion. Moi c'est mes choix de vie que je remets en question. Et tout le reste, d'ailleurs... ajouta-t-il en grommelant à voix basse.

Sur le coup de l'incompréhension, le rouquin arqua un sourcil.

\- T'es sûr de pas avoir pris un coup de chaud ? Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que tu me racontes...

Penaud, Denki se retint de le descendre du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne captait pas dans "je remets ma vie en question" ?! Il ne pouvait pas juste le laisser vivre en paix la plus grande crise existentielle de sa vie ?! Non non, il fallait que Monsieur le futur grand héros vêtu de rouge laisse parler son côté héroïque et cherche à lui venir en aide ! Cela, bien entendu, sans s'imaginer une seule foutue seconde qu'il pouvait être celui à l'origine du problème.

Denki grogna.

Pourquoi il fallait que son meilleur pote se révèle être l'incarnation de l'homme parfait selon ses critères de sélection - très stricts cela dit en passant. Gentil, attentionné, capable de rire à ses blagues les plus stupides. Une bouille d'ange, un sourire à faire pâlir les rayons du soleil, aussi idiot que ce qu'il n'était.

C'était de la torture.

\- Un coup de chaud ? C'est peut-être le cas, en fait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre, évitant soigneusement du regard son camarade aux épis écarlates. Si même moi je savais pourquoi je suis dans cet état, je te le dirais, mec. Un peu de compassion de ta part ne ferait pas de mal, je suis le premier à être perdu...

Un silence fut sa première réponse d'interminables secondes durant ; le carmin l'étudiait de ses perçantes orbes flamboyantes, si longuement que Denki eut l'impression qu'une minute entière venait de s'écouler. Il crut, le temps d'un souffle, que son ami à la crinière rougeoyante pouvait déchiffrer la moindre de ses pensées, comme s'il lisait un livre ouvert, comme s'il était à nu sous l'intensité de ses prunelles.

Cette idée fit ramper un frisson du bas de ses reins jusqu'à la naissance de sa nuque. Très mauvaise idée, éjectée à peine l'eut-elle frôlé.

\- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, je pense, convint enfin Kirishima dans un souffle. On a encore du temps pour finir ces exercices. En plus, t'es vraiment bien rouge, mon pote. Il ne faudrait pas que tu fasses un malaise, la chaleur n'est pas prête de redescendre...

Le blond acquiesça, ne trouvant rien à redire. S'il y prêtait davantage d'attention, il devait bien admettre que sa tête s'était alourdie comme du plomb, ses bras n'étaient désormais réduits qu'à un état d'amas de coton dépourvu d'une once de force. Le monde tanguait dangereusement devant ses yeux fatigués, un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, lui donnant la désagréable impression de subir le contrecoup du mal de mer comme sur une barque secouée par des eaux houleuses.

Il s'accorda une profonde inspiration, le contenu de son estomac jouant maintenant aux montagnes russes, enchaînant loopings et tournants abracadabrantesques.

Papillonnant des cils plusieurs fois de suite dans l'espoir de regagner un minimum ses esprits, il vit soudain apparaître devant lui une bouteille d'eau froide, qu'il prit avec gratitude de la main de Eijirou, lequel semblait très préoccupé de le voir aussi mal.

\- Enlève ta chemise, mec, lui somma-t-il sur le ton de l'inquiétude. Ça te soulagera un peu, tu verras. Je l'ai fait et ça va mieux depuis.

_"Facile à dire pour toi"_, pensa Denki avec une moue boudeuse. Rien n'allait changer à sa vie s'il enlevait une couche de vêtements, lui.

Blasé, il se contenta de s'exécuter, persuadé qu'il n'avait de toutes les manières rien à perdre puisqu'il se retrouvait devant l'homme le plus idiot que la terre ait porté. En un tour de mains habile, sa chemise valsa dans les airs pour terminer sa course sur le sol, trempée de sueur. Il prit la peine de soupirer, davantage à l'aise qu'auparavant, puis d'engloutir une longue goulée d'eau avant de laisser son dos venir cogner contre le flanc du lit derrière lui.

Se sentant déjà un peu mieux, il se mit distraitement à détailler chaque objet présent dans la chambre. Ils avaient décidé d'étudier dans celle d'Eijirou, puisque sa chambre était juxtaposée à celle de Bakugou et que cela évitait au blond de courir les couloirs pour venir leur porter main forte dans la douloureuse épreuve pour leurs petits cerveaux qu'était la révision.

Maintenant que l'adolescent au caractère incendiaire s'était éclipsé, Denki n'avait pour autre choix que de se concentrer sur autre chose que l'être délicieusement attirant qu'était son ami aux épis de feu. Son regard doré s'attarda donc sur les quelques posters d'hommes sportifs, aux corps sculptés à la perfection, taillés dans du marbre, suspendus aux murs. À leur vue, il se fit silencieusement la réflexion que si Eijirou avait un tant soit peu d'intérêt pour les hommes, il préférerait sans nul doute des types baraqués dans leur genre. Cette pensée eut au final le don de le refroidir assez pour qu'il puisse penser de nouveau correctement.

Denki se savait n'avoir rien de tout cela ; sa musculature était déliée, un tantinet féline, à peine marquée malgré les exercices qu'il se tuait à faire matin et soir pour l'entretenir. Au moins, il saurait que son attirance serait encore une fois sans suite et l'affaire serait classée. Définitivement. Il pourrait tourner la page sans avoir à trop souffrir.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots défaitistes que le blondin enferma à double-tour ses espoirs au fond d'une malle hélas destinée à ne jamais être rouverte dans le futur. Il ne mit que quelques micro secondes à remarquer que son ami s'était tapi dans un mutisme qui ne lui était pas commun ; d'ordinaire, le roux avait suffisamment de voix pour se faire entendre de la classe entière quoi qu'il ait à dire.

Intrigué, Kaminari obliqua le chef dans sa direction, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit des joues peinturlurées d'une jolie couleur carmin, des yeux brillants d'une intensité presque palpable, aux pupilles dilatées, et une bouche entrouverte.

\- Eh, ça va mec ? se risqua-t-il au bout d'une deuxième goulée d'eau, chassant à l'aide de son poignet la transpiration qui dévalait son front et ses tempes.

Aucune réaction ne se manifesta du côté de son interlocuteur, qui semblait perdu dans la contemplation de quelque chose qui lui échappait complètement.

Sa petite antenne du "mon petit-père, il y a quelque chose de bizarre" s'activa sur le haut de sa tête, et Denki ne put que froncer les sourcils en se triturant les méninges sur le pourquoi du comment l'âme de son meilleur ami s'était inopinément faite la malle. Lui aussi avait attrapé un coup de chaud ? Non, quand même pas. Kirishima était bien plus prévoyant que ça.

Poussé par la curiosité, il suivit du regard le point précis que semblait dévorer des yeux Eijirou... atterrissant sur son propre torse. Plissant des paupières, certain qu'un bug s'était logé dans la matrice, il réitéra le geste... arrivant au même résultat.

_Non_..._ Si ?_

Les yeux de Kirishima, son torse. Les yeux de Kirishima, son torse.

_Oh... Si._

Secoué d'un regain d'énergie, Denki se racla bruyamment la gorge, arrachant un gros sursaut à Kirishima. Ce dernier battit des cils comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien redescendu de la lune. L'adolescent aux mèches blondes s'arma de son plus beau sourire charmeur pour s'exclamer sur un ton empli de malice :

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

Une seconde s'écoula. Puis une autre. Il fut extrêmement fier de sa prestation quand Eijirou parut tilter la signification derrière cette phrase et s'empourpra de la base du cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Je sais que je suis beau garçon, reprit Denki, on ne peut plus satisfait d'avoir un tel effet sur le rouquin et par extension goûter au doux goût d'une vengeance bien méritée, mais de là à me faire dévorer du regard comme ça, je ne l'aurais pas imaginé.

\- Quoi ?! Mais... Non ! Je... ! Non ! bafouilla Kirishima, incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement.

Denki lui adressa un clin d'œil, son attirail imaginaire de Casanova renfilé et son ego boosté à bloc.

\- Hmm~ ? Vraiment~ ?

Si Eijirou se confondit en excuses, Denki, lui, continua de le taquiner allègrement, se délectant de chacune de ses réactions absolument adorables qui lui serrait la poitrine, à l'intérieur de laquelle la malle qu'il venait tout juste de verrouiller avait volé en éclats, faisant renaître l'étincelle d'une flamme ne demandant qu'à être cultivée dans l'âtre.

Peut-être que cette fois, Denki aurait l'espoir d'un lendemain...

Lui, pour sa part, n'en doutait pas.


End file.
